epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Mario vs Sonic vs Link - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery Season 1
Welcome to the third installment of Epic Rap Battles of Gomery. Today, we have three of the most popular Video Game characters going head to head. It's Mario, the Italian plumber from the Mario series, versus Sonic, the speedy hedgehog from the Sonic series, versus Link, the multi-incarnate from the Legend of Zelda series. Sorry that this isn't one of the four battles in the second poll on the previous battle of mine. I just really wanted to do this one. I promise that one of the four battles in the poll will be the next battle. Now, on to the battle! EpicLLOYD as Mario Nice Peter as Link (lel) I don't bloody know as Sonic The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! MARIO!! VS!! SONIC!! VS!! LINK!! BEGIN!! Mario: It's-a me, Mario! The true face of video games! I don't need a Fire Flower to leave you punks in flames! I'm the king of Nintendo! Link, you're nothing compared to me! You have no chance of winning, see? Leave now, you stupid fairy! My rhymes hit harder than a Thwomp falling on top of your head! You fight inferior villians while I can kill the undead! I'm spitting rhymes so cold, it's like a lyrical Ice Flower! Neither of you noobs can compare to my Italian power! Ever since I was in 8 Bits, I was gaining all the fans Sonic, you aren't the fastest thing alive so quit kidding, man! Your crappy Sonic Shuffle was a ripoff of Mario Party! You jerks have no chance of winning so just surrender already! Sonic: Sonic's the name and speed's my game! You guys are lame! My claim to fame is that I crushed you and brought you both to shame! Both you Nintendo failures can just bow down to Sega! You fools won't know what you after the Blue Blur has played ya! When Mario loses Peach, he ends up in the wrong castle! Honestly, I don't see why rescuing has to be such a hassle! That lousy frog suit of yours only makes you look dumber! You're just a fat, repetitively-gamed, failure as a plumber! And as for Link, well, you're just a wannabe Sora! In terms of disses I can spit against you, I've got a plethora! I spit a lyrical flood, you better try not to drown! I'm the true king of video games and I'm taking the crown! Link: The multi-incarnate of Hyrule has come to take this fight! Neither of you can compare to me and you know that I'm right! I'm spitting rhymes with more flow than the Wind Waker's ocean! Beating you two to a pulp; You couldn't be healed by a Red Potion! A fat plumber and a blue rodent? What's there to be scared of? Your games are terrible and I've just about had enough! So before you come to battle, just remember one thing: Sonic is about to be losing more than just his rings! Mario, you're acclaimed to have good games, but look at this one! And Mario's FUNdamentals was anything but fun! You'll suffer a fate worse than that in Sonic Rivals! Taking this blue bum down is the key to my survival! Fire Mario: Mama-Mia! Just step off cause you're way past your prime! You really are a weakling for a, so-called, "Hero of Time!" I'll burn you novices to a crisp! You can't take me down! I've come to show you wannabes that I'm the best plumber around! So let's-a go! I'm gonna win so let's just get this over with! Maybe the Happy Mask Salesman can sell you some actual talent! Face it, you freaks, trying to beat me is absolutely fruitless! Just like Link's companion, you guys are nothing but useless! Super Sonic: Alright, it's time to end this! Put down the fork and shut your face! I'm the fastest thing alive, you're nothing but a disgrace! You think you're powerful just because you have a plant? Big whoop! I'll let my Chaos Emeralds do the talking against this chump! You're right, the Navi is pathetic! But, then again, so is Luigi! You dolts must be out of your mind if you think you can beat me! You play all those sports yet you never lose any weight! You're too slow, Mario, and you're about to meet your fate! Shadow Link: Keep your measly powerups; I've got the Dark Mirror! Sure, I'm evil but I've come to make our victory even clearer By destroying the one who calls himself the "Fastest thing alive!" Against Shadow Link, this maggot has no hope to survive! It's clear that you're the one who's too slow, so why don't you just screw off? Nice Super form, given the fact that it's a Super Sayian ripoff! Neither of you wussies can do crap against this OG! I knew you were crazy from the start cause you're stepping up to me! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLS OF GOMERY! Poll: Who won the battle? Mario/Fire Mario Sonic/Super Sonic Link/Shadow Link Hint to next battle: Mercenaries from different Comic Book series'. You're gonna love the next one. Category:Blog posts